


Memories Trapped In Time

by GreenBryn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dark, Darkfic, F/M, One Shot, challenge: sharpteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Amy has lived so many different versions of her life, she's starting to forget which version she's currently in...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Memories Trapped In Time  
> Pairing: Rory/Amy  
> Rating: PG-13 for some implied disturbing imagery.  
> Word Count: 1,042  
> Date: originally posted November 4th, 2011  
> Warnings: Choose not to warn, read at your own risk. No serious triggers that I'm aware of.  
> Notes: Written as a comment-fill to the community sharp_teeth. Crossposted [here](http://grnhairbryn.livejournal.com/31823.html#cutid1), originally posted [here](http://sharp-teeth.livejournal.com/7756.html?thread=1476684). Won't make much sense if you haven't seen 6.10 "The Girl Who Waited".  
> Prompt: Amy has lived so many different versions of her life, she's starting to forget which version she's currently in...

Amy has always been a little bit odd - it's one of the things that Rory loves about her. How she acts makes sense, perhaps not the _normal_ kind of sense - but Rory has spent his entire life watching Amy and he knows how her mind works. So when he wakes up in the middle of the night and she's not there, he has a good idea of where to find her.  
  
It's been a month since the Doctor said goodbye for the last time - even longer since they watched the Doctor _die_ \- and Rory thinks she's taking it well, all things considered.  
  
The days go by so slowly compared to their time in the TARDIS, and Rory finds himself getting more tired as each day passes. He had gotten used to being always on guard, always prepared for the next disaster, and now that they're back to real life, Rory's been jumping at shadows and looking for aliens around every corner and it's _exhausting_. There's no emotional release, no 'We Survived!' rush of endorphins to keep him going, just day after day living in with a false sense of security that he can't fully accept anymore.  
  
Rory snags a blanket off of the back of the couch as he heads out the back door, into the cozy enclosed yard. Amy is leaning back in one of the lawn chairs, arms crossed over her chest as she stares at the night sky. It's a clear and chilly night tonight, and as he spreads the blanket over her, her gaze doesn't waiver from the pinpricks of light in the black sky.  
  
Rory lowers himself into the lawn chair next to hers and cranes his next back, knowing Amy will talk when she's ready to. In the meantime, he picks out the constellations he's familiar with - the three stars forming Orion's belt, the curve of one of the dippers...  
  
"I forgot what they looked like," Amy whispers, and Rory silently reaches out and holds her hand.  
  
~*~  
  
There are certain sights, certain smells that will trigger memories from when he was guarding the Pandorica. Rory thinks he has it under control, keeps those memories shut tight behind a door in his mind so that he can keep playing the role of a Normal Human Being, so he can let himself enjoy the simplicity of walking down the street with Amy, hand-in-hand.  
  
Mr. Crenshaw from the butcher's is walking towards them on the sidewalk and as he approaches, he raises a hand in greeting. One hand, palm facing them, and Amy is a blur of motion as she tears away from Rory, ducking under Mr. Crenshaw's raised hand and breaking into a dead run for the nearest alley.  
  
Mr. Crenshaw just shakes his head with a smile, assuming that it's just Amy being her usual odd self. Rory wants to punch him for triggering his wife, but he restrains himself, still thinking logically enough to realized that the urge was irrational - Mr. Crenshaw is _normal_ and couldn't have known that they're so fucked up and traumatized from travelling with the Doctor that they can't even be _waved_ at anymore. He rushes towards the alley that Amy disappeared into.  
  
The alley looks empty, and it takes his eyes a few frantic heartbeats to adjust, but suddenly he sees her crouched down in the corner of the alley. He takes a step towards her, and she shrinks back further against the brick wall. Instinctively, Rory raises his hands palm-out in the universal sign for 'unarmed', and realizes a heartbeat later that his gesture only made things worse as she cringes away and searches for a weapon.  
  
Thinking fast, Rory grabs the cuffs of his hoodie and pulls them down over his hands, curling his fingers so that his hands are hidden inside the sleeves.  
  
The moment Amy looks back at him and sees his arms appear to end at the wrist, she visibly relaxes, her arms unclenching and her shoulders dropping a fraction. He approaches her slowly, not speaking a word, and she lets him get near, lets him pull her to her feet, lets him hug her without hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Amy has always been a little bit odd - but even Rory has to admit it's getting worse. She's been more skittish, looking over her shoulder as she walks down the street, avoiding going out when she can. Rory doesn't confront her about it, knowing that she'll talk to him when she needs to.  
  
Which is why he's caught by surprise when he comes home from work one night. Mrs. Angelo is tied to a chair in the middle of the living room, and his wife is standing over her with a knife. The rug - a wedding gift from his mother - has already been stained beyond repair. Amy has an eye patch over her right eye, a cheap piece of black plastic that was probably salvaged from an old Halloween costume.  
  
"She's an operative for the Silence, Captain Williams. She tried to abduct me. If the Silence have found us, then this town isn't safe anymore. We need to find out what their plan is."  
  
He's at a crossroads, and he can feel his destiny hinge on what decision he makes at this moment. He has a chance to get out, to deliver Amy to the mental hospital and leave her there, to strike out on his own and have a real chance at a normal life with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids that don't get kidnapped and turn into Time Lords and only visit when they've escaped from some futuristic jail for killing their husbands. Or he could follow this life through wherever it leads, stay with Amy, the wife he swore to love and to honor, to protect and to stay faithful to, no matter what aliens attack or how weird their lives become.  
  
A few hours later Rory is washing blood off of his hands while Amy is packing their bags, and he feels at peace. In the end, it's not really a choice. He'll be whatever she needs him to be. He's always been there for Amy, and he always will be.  
  
No matter what.  



	2. Comments from Livejournal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking down my fanfiction from Livejournal, and I wanted to keep some of the comments that have been left on my work there.

[](http://ashen-key.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashen_key**](http://ashen-key.livejournal.com/) on  October 29th, 2011 03:52 am (local)

  **Doctor Who**

Amy has lived so many different versions of her life, she's starting to forget which version she's currently in.

([Reply](http://sharp-teeth.livejournal.com/7756.html?replyto=1476684)) ([Thread](http://sharp-teeth.livejournal.com/7756.html?thread=1476684#t1476684)) ([Link](http://sharp-teeth.livejournal.com/7756.html?thread=1476684#t1476684))

 

[](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/profile)[**brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) on  October 30th, 2011 02:46 pm (local)  
**Re: Doctor Who**

*takes bunny and runs with it*

   
[](http://ashen-key.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashen_key**](http://ashen-key.livejournal.com/) on  November 5th, 2011 07:40 pm (local)  
**Re: Doctor Who, Memories Trapped In Time (2/2), Amy and Rory, PG-13ish, Choose not to Warn**

....auuuuuuuuugh. Oh Amy. Oh Rory. Ow.

<3

 

* * *

  [ ](http://cantarina1.livejournal.com/profile) [ **cantarina1**](http://cantarina1.livejournal.com/) 2011-11-04 12:00 pm (local)

 Oh creepy. Love the ending.

* * *

  


[ ](http://nightlovechild.livejournal.com/profile) [ **nightlovechild**](http://nightlovechild.livejournal.com/) 2011-11-05 01:00 am (local)

That was really good. Pulled me in fast to what was going on. I love Rory knows what is normal but always choose to do the opposite, just because Amy isn't normal. Is it bad all I could think poor rug, lol.

 


End file.
